Ezekiel
Ezekiel is Babo's ventriloquist dummy and comedian who was voiced by Tone Loc. Quotes: "Who's my favourite sock puppet when your awake the moon at night?" "So, i'm Babo's ventriloquist dummy, right? I got one plan for you. My sister's didn't trust my robot arm and i need to tell Wedgehead in a traffic jam, come on, you need to get an ice cream like that." "I need to say, "I'm Babo, and i am an uglydoll", so people call me Ezekiel, i'm not real though, i'm scary." "I know, let's just say, the laws of Scotland tell King Kong in the couch. Throughout the ages, American people laughed out loud." "I pretend to be a chef." "Come on, i think its "you're the king of comedy"." "To be honest, i have rated PG movies sometimes." "Thank you, thank you. On my block, a lot of people walk their dogs and I always see them walking along with their little poop bags. This, to me, is the lowest activity in human life. Following a dog with a little scooper. Waiting for him to go so you can walk down the street with it in your bag. If aliens are watching this through telescopes, they're going to think the dogs are the leaders of the planet. If you see two life forms, one of them's making a poop, the other one's carrying it for him, who would you assume is in charge? I say, if this is where we're at after 50,000 years of civilization, let's just give up. I'm serious, let's pack it in. It's not worth it. Let's just say the human race as an idea didn't quite work. It seemed good at first, we worked on it for a long time, but it just didn't pan out. We went to the Moon but still somehow wound up carrying little bags of dog doody around with us. We just got mixed up somewhere. Let's just give it over to the insects or whoever else is next in line." "What do you think? My doctor gives me bonkers." "What are you talking about again?" "Not yet. Get up and go, and give me a machine gun." "I'm in control now, remember that time the robot helped me in a psycho killer? Well, that dreamers is dead! (cackles)" "Oh, i thought you we're having fun. There's nothing you can do. This body is my soul!" "Who throw flames? Don't you see if i'm dead!" "You moron! You stupid fat moron!" "Is that your best?" "Get off me!" "Hello? Yeah. Thank you. I mean, yeah. Thanks for your time. That was Fender. Fender Pinwheeler. They wanted to be an angry kid." "Babo. Put your pants on." "Women approach clothes from a different angle altogether. The other day I was watching women in a department store looking at clothes, and I noticed women don't try on the clothes, they get behind the clothes. They take a dress off the rack and they hold it up against themselves. They can tell something from this. They stick one leg way out and kind of lean back. I guess they need to know, "If someday I'm one-legged at a forty-five-degree angle, what am I going to wear?" You never see a man do that. You never see a guy take a suit off the rack, put his head behind the collar, and go, "What do you think about this suit? I think I'll get it. Put some shoes by the bottom of the pants, I want to make sure. Now what if I'm walking? Move the shoes, move the shoes, move the shoes."" "People love to recommend their doctor to you. I don't know what they get out of it, but they really push them on you. "Is he good?" "He's the best. This guy's the best." There can't be this many "bests." Someone's graduating at the bottom of the classes. Where are these doctors? Is someone somewhere saying to their friend, "You should see my doctor, he's the worst. He's the absolute worst there is. Whatever you've got, it'll be worse after you see him. The man's an absolute butcher." And whenever a friend refers a doctor they say, "Make sure that you tell him that you know me." Why? What's the difference? He's a doctor. "Oh, you know Bob? Oh, okay, I'll give you the real medicine. Everybody else I'm giving Tic Tacs."" "Excuse me, hold on, for one second." "Take off your clothes! Whip yourself!" "Take that!" "No! No, no, no, no, no! No, not that! Not that! Ahhh!"